Squidward's Suicide 3
Squidward's Suicide 3 is a creepypasta. The scene begins with Squidward, eating Neptune's sandwich with corals. Someone knocks on his door. He said: Who the barnacles knocks on the door! It was revealed that this is the Scottish salesman. He said: You know me. Squidward said: I know you, you are that creep Scottish fish. Squidward closes the door. The Scottish salesman, in a very satanic voice said: You slim idiot, give me a second! Squidward closes the door. The Scottish salesman said: Burst up your barnacles, I wanna talk with you! Squidward, bored, says OK, what you want. A time card saying: 2 hours later... appears. Scottish salesman, in a very satanic voice and in a unknown language says: I'm leaving. Satan be with you! He leaves, loudly closing the door. Squidward says: Eeeh, crappy salesmans. He goes to the Bikini Bottom, walking sadly and suicide. Demonic mumbles and effects used from the original one started to play. He goes to the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs said: Squidward, where have you been? My customers can't pay or order without you! Squidward looks into the customers and goes in the cash boat. A time card saying 4 hours of long depression later... appears. His eyes started to be red. He had a mini-bloody drop on his eye. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs both said: Squidward, you have blood on your eye! Squidward answers: Pfff, that's only that stupid Scottish salesman's curse. SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs said: No, really! Squidward leaves, ignoring SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs'quotes. He goes to sleep. A time card At morning... appears. He wakes up, and he said: Maybe I can play my clarinet! I wanna be waked up, so... why to not play it? He begins to play clarinet, but when he plays it, he seen real-life illegal photos of a dead six-year old boy and a six-year old girl, in the forest, with blood, and the photographer's shadow. He throws the photos out of his window. SpongeBob and Patrick, while playing, sees the photos of dead children. SpongeBob then loudly screams: Squidward, you lose your photos! Squidward answered: I don't care! That's not my! Patrick asks SpongeBob: What is this on these pictures! SpongeBob answered: Hmmm, maybe, a pinata screaming with a ketchup! Patrick said: Oooh. He continues to play his clarinet. A time card 30 minutes later... appears. He begins to eat his breakfast, but he heard realistic demonic mumbles in his house. He ignores the mumbles and continued to eat his breakfast. He goes to the Krusty Krab. That scene appears over 25 minutes. The time card saying: At night... appears. Squidward goes to sleep, but his eyes became bloody. He is shocked. He tried to stop that, but he can't. He loudly screamed: Help me! Help me! None of the Bikini Bottom citizens heard him. He tried multiple times to stop that. He puts a bomb in his mouth. After the explosion, the very well known scene from both original version and Red Mist appeared. It 56 minutes cut to the image. The voice saying Do it can be heard. It cuts to the second edited Squidward image, and with demonic mumbles and effects from the original one is heard. This scene appears 30 minutes. After that, Squidward become to cry realistic blood. He then took out his knife, he scored it to his heart, and died. The bloody screen appeared. The credits begin. After the credits end and the United Plankton and Nickelodeon screen end, there was a message in a black screen, in Chinese, saying Squidward will get you for 6 years. The episode then ends. The production and the tape This episode's writing begins in April 2006. The episode is produced around July 2006 by a gang of proud animators (however, the credits are the normal SpongeBob staff), the tape is made on September 2006 and sent into the animation studio, then later into Nickelodeon. The episode is put as the starting of S5, instead of Friend or Foe. It is first seen on TV around August 2012. The person who seen that episode reported that to Nickelodeon. The tape is buried into the haunted forest. On September 29, 2018, Nick Poland accidentaly aired that episode, but it got removed.